1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to print control apparatus and method for allowing a printing apparatus to execute printing based on a print setting set by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related arts, when a printing apparatus is allowed to execute printing, the user makes a print setting such as a size of paper or the like and, thereafter, instructs the printing. If the printing apparatus is a printer using roll paper, a cutting instruction for instructing so as to automatically cut the roll paper after printing is also included in the print setting.
Such a technique that a temperature sensor and a humidity sensor are provided for the printing apparatus and a change in image quality based on a detection result of the sensor is reflected to a preview has also been known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-242814).
In the printing apparatus which prints onto the roll paper, on the other hand, if the automatic cutting of the roll paper is included in the print setting as mentioned above, the printing apparatus executes the printing and, thereafter, cuts the roll paper at an instructed position. In this instance, depending on the temperature or humidity upon printing, there is a case where the paper should not be cut at the instructed cutting position due to a weight of roll paper after the cutting, an influence of static electricity, or the like.
However, in the related arts, the user could not know such a fact. There is, consequently, a case where a print result which is not intended by the user is obtained.